Dragon Ball Nexus
by CYBORG0029
Summary: 1st Story (Outline), Mature, Kakarot x Harem, OP Kakarot, Vegeta (Female). Witness Kakarot becoming Emperor.
1. Act 1

[ Saiyan Mythology ]

• Yamoshi the Saiyan God, known for his crimson eyes and hair. A warrior god of strength and pride. The Vegeta royal family claims to be descendents of the Saiyan God.

[ Before the Journey ]

Kakarot (5)

• Kakarot was sent to Earth days before planet Vegeta's destruction.

• Grandpa Gohan had fallen asleep fishing in a stream on a late night when a sudden crash startled him. He went to investigate discovering a strange object and a young boy wearing strange clothes.

• While the boy was resting in Gohan's house Bardock's spirit appears. The young Saiyan woke up to find his father next him. Bardock explains what had happen, his will now attached to Kakarot.

• Years pass Kakarot has become much stronger, Gohan teaching various fighting techniques and his secret technique the "Kamehameha" wave.

• While Kakarot has been improving his mind an body under Gohan, Bardock has been teaching the Saiyan history, mythology and their pride as a warrior race.

[ Age 750 ]

Kakarot (15) Bulma (16) Chi Chi (14)

• One night Gohan passes away in sleep leaving Kakarot feeling lonely even with his father's spirit apart of him. Leaving behind his 7 star ball.

• A young girl driving thru the mountain side crashes into Kakarot, not knowing what they hit or what hit them stumble to their feet. When they see each other they are both entranced, Kakarot by this girls heavenly scent, and Bulma staring at the well toned body an tan skin.

• Bulma explains her search for the Dragon Balls showing her 3 star ball. Lighting an thunder clash, Kakarot offers the girl to stay at his place till the storm is over.

• When they arrive Kakarot shows his grandpa's 7 star ball. The young girls eyes sparkle now knowing her radar truly works and the legend is real. Hail starts hitting the house realizing it won't let up soon Kakarot offers her to stay giving her the bed and he'll take the floor.

[ Lemon, Dream Scene ]

• As Kakarot an Bulma sleep both experience an erotic dream about each other 'coincidence'?

• Bulma realizing the radar needs a recharge asks Kakarot if he would like to join her agrees and brings the 7 star ball.

• As they enter Capsule Corp grounds, Bulma's mother is seen sun bathing in a lawn chair wearing a yellow micro bikini. Bulma yells at her step-mother to put some clothes on then ask if she would get her friend some food while she works in the lab.

• Panchy eyeing Kakarot up and down with a sinister smile on her face. Brings the young man inside, knowing her step-daughter is becoming a women decides to take matters into her own hands.

[ Lemon, A Women's Body ]

• Kakarot sits in a big comfy chair with his back slightly reclined, Panchy straddles him, sensing his nervousness places her hands on his chest explaining she will teach him how to pleasure a woman. Bardock appears making a joke about his son becoming a man.

• Bulma walking to the kitchen sees Kakarot munching down on food and her step-mother just in a apron. Bulma furious screaming, Panchy just smiles.

• Discovering a Dragon Ball inside fire mountain a semi active volcano, Kakarot crashes thru it accidentally setting it off.

• Lava streaming to a village Kakarot quickly starts digging trenches with his hands, the lava being diverted to a nearby sea/lake.

• Some of the huts caught on fire realizing there was no time to evacuate the village, Kakarot runs thru the village creating a vacuum extinguishing the fire.

• Ox-King grateful for there help host a banquet to celebrate. He was so impressed with the young man he proposed he marry his daughter Chi Chi. As Chi Chi approached Kakarot was amazed by her beauty making Bulma furious.

• Ox-King explains why the Dragon Ball was inside fire mountain, years ago the village was under constant attack by raiders worried they were after the Dragon Ball he threw it in the volcano knowing the raiders would see it and the attacks ended.

• While her father goes on talking Chi Chi serves Kakarot food and alcohol, she was happy about the comment he made about her, her fingers on his chest rubbing up and down Bulma gives her the death glare as Chi Chi sticks her tongue at her.

• Her father still talking away as he does moves her hand to Kakarot's lower region while staring at Bulma with him munching and drinking away, her eyes turn from daring to cautious.

• Hearing her father suggest Chi Chi perform the betrothal dance she gets up and heads to the back room to change Bulma pulls on Kakarot's ear calling him a playboy.

[Lemon, Betrothal Dance]

• Chi Chi performs a sexual dance infront of everyone with Kakarot strapped to a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

[ Saiyan History ]

• A Rebellion broke out on planet Vegeta during Vegeta III reign. It took 3 months to quell the rebellion King Vegeta feared the execution of so many Saiyans would cause another upheaval decides to exile them to a inhospitable planet, Vampa. More than 10k were exiled.

[ Age 756 ]

[ 23rd World Tournament ]

Kakarot - (21) Bulma - (22) Chi Chi - (20)

• Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all knockout of the tournament only Kakarot is left. Kakarot fights a fierce battle against Piccolo, when Piccolo uses his giant form crushing Kakarot a divine power erupts within Kakarot "Super Saiyan". Now making short work on Piccolos giant form and being declared the victor.

• Kakarot wins the tournament an the prize money of 4 Million zeni. Kami offers him to be guardian of the Earth, but instead wishes to be bound to the Dragon Balls. With his unlocked power the Dragon would grant more powerful wishes.

• Kakarot summons Shenron establishes that he has mated with Bulma an Chi Chi wanting to have two children with each of them, no more no less. Declaring himself Emperor Kakarot.

• West City soon becomes the the new home of the Imperial City with Capsule Corp at it's center. Emperor Kakarot has also initiated the Harem Program where women of various races offer themselves as willing sex dolls for the Emperor's pleasure and other duties he may require.

• 100 various women eggs are also harvested and used in incubators, using the Emperor's own sperm to artificially inseminate for a new breed of Saiyan warriors. Harem women are required to perform 100 sex sessions and other labor duties to complete there contract. The children born from these incubation pods are not considered his children and train in the way of the Saiyan warrior race.

• These children are considered Neo Saiyan using cybernetics during there development making them a supreme warrior race. In the future these Neo Saiyan's will 90% of the Imperial Military.

[ Age 759]

Kakarot - (24) Bulma - (25) Trunks - (3)

Chi Chi - (23) Gohan - (3) Vegeta - (27)

• The Earth has experienced 3 yrs of uninterrupted peace until 3 asteroids plummet down from outer space, but these were no asteroids these were Saiyan space pods.

• Vegeta princess of the Saiyan race, Raditz older brother of Kakarot, and Nappa Royal guard to the princess. Crash landing on the far mountain side Kakarot can sense there energy an goes to greet them using "Instant Transmission".

• Kakarot introduces himself as emperor infuriating Vegeta that a low class Saiyan can suggest such a thing. Bardock laughing at the princess not knowing the ass kicking that is about to become.

• Kakarot makes a suggestion if he defeats Raditz an Nappa then Vegeta will join his Royal Harem. Vegeta laughing at Kakarots proposal waves her hand in the air Raditz an Nappa charge at a lighting speed at Kakarot.

• Having no problem evading them Nappa an Raditz fire there most powerful blast, Kakarot catching it then rebounding back at them knocking them on the ground. Vegeta furious with there performance blast them to ash.

• As Vegeta an Kakarot rages on Vegeta unleashes the "Galick Gun" a beam clash initiated Vegeta impressed his beam is just is soon shocked by the "Super Saiyan" transformation and is quickly overpowered.

• Thinking that she will soon die is saved by Kakarot then given a senzu bean to recover her strength, kneels before the Super Saiyan an swore's loyalty an obedience to emperor Kakarot.

[ Lemon, True Saiyan Lineage ]

• Kakarot doesn't waste time in dominating the princess, Vegeta caught unaware of a Super Saiyan's full sexual powers. All she can do succumb to the desire of her body.

• It has been several hours Kakarot flying a passed out princess to his home. Placing Vegeta in her own room informs Bulma an Chi Chi he'll soon have a new wife, they fully aware of the decisions they made still worried since they've never encountered another Saiyan except Kakarot.


	3. Dream Scene Un-Beta

Character Notes

Name: Bulma

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5'7″

Body Shape: Hourglass

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Style: Intelligence

Measurements: 36-28-38 C

Species: Earthling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot x Bulma

The quietness of the house is disrupted by the thunderstorm outside. Kakarot finding it difficult to sleep with the thoughts of Bulma running thru his mind. The first girl he's ever met knowing him and girls are different from Grandpa's books that he would look at. Kakarot's heart was racing and he was getting hot kicking off the blanket revealing his nude body.

Leaning over the bed the young Bulma saw her prize laying on the floor, the fire logs crack and flare behind Kakarot's head. Bulma crawling off the bed like a cat moving closer to Kakarot. She starts kissing his rock hard abdomen slowly moving up as Kakarot slowly wakes up and finds the bluenette beauty, intense butterflies in his body as she moves up his his neck suckling deeply Kakarot's hand find there way to her waist.

"Do you like it"? Bulma asked. Kakarot just giving a simple nod, there lips connect Bulma's mind begins to go blank. Saliva and heavy breathing occur when Bulma begins moving her hips against his body feeling the hardness of his shaft against her panties.

There lips disconnect as Bulma leans back biting her lower lip and continuing to grind her body against his. Even under her nightgown Kakarot can see the beauty of her breasts, her hips are grinding faster, his his shaft feeling it's burn. Bulma releases a moan "aahh ahh uhh" her panties soaking wet as she nearly collapses on him.

Returning to passionate kissing she tells Kakarot "I want you...be my first"? With a simple "ok" from Kakarot. She bites his neck an leans back pulling up on her nightgown slowly when he sees her underboobs...a defeaning thunder an multiple lighting strikes near the house wake our hero and lady from there erotic dream. Kakarot in a full sweat looking around seeing his full on wood and Bulma in the bed. Bulma's eyes open wide biting the blanket from realizing that it was just a dream, her wet panties soaking she removes them hoping to get some sleep and hopes Kakarot will be there.


	4. Betrothal Dance Un-Beta

Name: Chi Chi

Weight: 112 lbs

Height: 5'2"

Body: Rectangle

Hair: Raven

Eyes: Brown

Style: Hapkido

Measurements: 30-28-30 B

Race: Earthling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot × Chi Chi

They place a chair on top of the long grand table and ask him to sit in it. When he does the lights dim down Chi Chi appears at the other end of the table wearing a gorgeous kimono with a fan performing a series elegant beautiful motions.

When she is in front of Kakarot she motions for him to undo her kimono, slowly removing her kimono to the angst of Kakarot. Now revealing another outfit now she dances faster around Kakarot as the garment falls apart wrapping Kakarot in it tying him up to the chair.

When after she is done tying up the young Kakarot all is left is small white garments covering her private parts. Kakarot gulps nervous and anxious for what's next now the people start chanting holding up their drinks.

Chi Chi taking the drinks and pouring it over her body making a dance out of it. Kakarot realizing her beautiful body becoming erect, when she is done with the drinks her white garments has become see thru. The chanting from the villagers has stopped Chi Chi kneels infront of him stretches her hands on the outside of his pants giving a devilish smile. When she reached his crotch area, she touched his bulging member with her mouth, her saliva wetting his pants as she devoured his clothed member. His hips jerked as she continued with her assault.

Moving upwards till her breast are rubbing against him she squeezes them making Kakarot smile. She then mounts him in the chair slowly starts grinding against him the villagers start a different that is in pace to her, kissing his chest upwards toward his neck Bulma watching is having warm feelings causing her to lose control with the lights dimed and everyones eyes on them.

Chi Chi is moving faster nibbles at Kakarot's ear whispering " it's so big.. I'm gonna make it mine, you've made me so wet ... I'm about.." their lips meet deep passionate kiss as she grinds harder and faster she breaks away to catch her breath as her an Kakarot climax together. Bulma has also finished playing with her kitty as the lights brighten back up and everyone claps with the Ox-King congratulating the new couple.


End file.
